Looney Tunes Q&A
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: A Looney Tunes Q
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been thinking. Since I made a Loonatics Q&A, why not make one for Looney Tunes as well.**

**So there will be a Looney Tunes Q&A with the Looney Tune characters and my OC (Xinini)**

**So just like with the other, leave your Questions, Dares, ETC in either Review or PM and we'll be sure to answer them.**

Bugs: "This should be fun."

Daffy: "Or maybe not."

Pepe: "Ah yes."

Wile: "Can't wait."

Foghorn: "I just, I say, I just wanna do some dares but questions are good too."

Lola: Sorry just kinda nervous about this. I mean answering people's questions is good I'd love to but I'm just nervous."

Mac: "Oh this'll be nice won't it Tosh?"

Tosh: "Yes, yes it will."

Sylvester: "Well sufferin' succotash. A Q&A. Hopefully I get a dare to eat the bird."

Tweety: "Please don't do a dare like that."

Taz: This should be interesting."

Speedy: "Alright Q&A can't wait."

Porky: "I- j-j-just would love to answer questions. N-n-not sure about the dares though."

Xinini: "It'll be nice to answer stuff that people really wanted to know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bugs: "Look our first one."**

**Daffy: "Well alright then. Let's see what fun we might have."**

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

**Tweety, Sylvester, Taz: Do you feel like you bonded after your adventure together?**

Tweety: "I sure did. Putty tat likes me."

Sylvester: "Yea whatever."

Taz: "I loved the bonding."

**Everyone: Any of you watch the World Cup?**

Bugs: "Certainly?"

Xinini: "I sure did."

Daffy: "Uh what's the World Cup again?"

Lola: "Oh yea the world cup was so good. I really love the mascot."

**Daffy: Do you think of Bugs or Elmer as a sadist?**

Daffy: "I would say Bugs because of his pronoun troubles he keeps using."

Bugs: "Hehe yea."

**Tweety: Kiss Sylvester on the cheek.**

Tweety: "Thank goodness it's not on the lips." Tweety kisses Sylvester's cheek.

**Bugs: What was your favorite carton to do?**

Bugs: "Baseball Bugs. I loved that one."

**Mac: Say something you think Tosh could improve on.**

Mac: "Well uh Tosh does need to improve just a bit on his singing."

Tosh: "Ah yes, yes."

**Tosh: Vice Versa.**

Tosh: "The other way around? Well to me I believe Mac that you should a bit on your dancing."

Mac: "Oh right."

**Our 1****st**** one. Keep it coming and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Lola: "Guys we got another."**

** Xinini: "Alright let's see how this goes."**

** Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

** Daffy: Don't you think you had some pronoun trouble too? Because you were saying what Bugs was supposed to say. Bugs was supposed to say this line **

**"He doesn't have to shoot me now." ****However, because you said it (and your stubborn attitude.) It had the same effect as when Bugs said **

**"He doesn't have to shoot you now." Understand?**

Daffy: "Tch whatever is all I can say."

Bugs: "Those were the good old days."

**Tweety: Now, kiss Sylvester on the lips for at least 30 sec.**

Tweety: "After I just said it didn't have to be on the lips."

**Sylvester: Don't eat Tweety while she does the previous dare. **

Sylvester: "Ugh fine."

** Porky: Take a pic of the previous dare.**

Porky: "Well o-o-okay then."

Sylvester & Tweety: Wait what?!"

Porky: "A d-d-dare's a dare." They groan and then kiss each other for 30 sec and Porky takes the pic.

Tweety: "There we did it."

Sylvester: "To tell you the truth, and I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I'm gonna say it anyway, I actually enjoyed that."

Tweety: "It was okay. Just a bit."

Daffy: "I wonder if I could put that on Facebook."

Tweety & Sylvester: "No!"

**Sylvester: Have you ever met Tom Cat?**

Sylvester: "Yes I have and we have so much in common. We normally hang with each other and talk about stuff we fail to get all the time."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xinini: Guys more.**

**Wile: Well this should be interesting**

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

**Daffy: Post the pic. on Facebook and read some comments that show up, especially if they come from other cats and dogs and birds. **

**Like Tom and Spike. *evil smile* You guys are giving me ideas.**

Daffy posts it and gets over a thousand comments.

Daffy: "This one from Spike: 'HA! That cat!'

From Tom: 'Did they do that on a dare?' Well consider yourself unfriended Tom."

**Sylvester and Tweety: Read a fanfic. about your pairing.**

They read one.

Sylvester: "Okay I'm not chasing you anymore."

**Bugs: If the Monstar's ever come back, which NBA player would you ask assistance of?**

Bugs: "Michael Jordan of course. That or maybe Carmelo Anthony."

**Mac: Eat macaroni in public and yell in an insane way that you are eating yourself (Get it, your name is the abbreviation of Macaroni.)**

Mac gets macaroni and goes out in public and eats it.

Mac: "GAH! I AM EATING MYSELF! SHAME ON ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I AM EATING MYSELF! I AM EATING MYSELF!"

Tosh: "Oh such humiliation he must be feeling."

**Foghorn: I say, why do you and Barnyard Dog at each other's throats all the time?**

Foghorn: Well, I say, well I just like to mess with him all the time cause I'm funny that way. And if, I say, if you know him, he'll always want revenge."

**That's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and take it away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-That's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Bugs: And we have another.**

** Daffy: More and more each day.**

** Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

** Sylvester: Try to fire back at Tom's comment by saying he likes Jerry. He does, I just know it.**

Sylvester comments back saying, "Tom I know you love Jerry."

Tom comments back saying, "I DO NOT! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

**Tweety: Have you and Jerry ever met?**

Tweety: "Actually yes. Me and him used to outwit that bad old putty tat Tom."

**Bugs: Were you feel slightly disgusted when you cross-dressed and Elmer fell for "you"?**

Bugs: "Eh just a little but it is fun fooling him."

**Daffy: Does it hurt when your beak falls off?**

Daffy's beak falls off, "Not really. It did some time before but now it doesn't."

**Porky: Do you eat pulled pork? If so, hate to break it to you, but your eating yourself.**

Porky: "I already knew I was e-e-e-eating myself when I ate that but also pepperoni."

**That's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC coming and as always I will see you guys next time and take it away Porky,**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Foghorn: We got, I say, we got one.**

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Melody**

**Who is Xinini?**

Xinini: "I'm Xinini Fox. I am 16 years old, birth date of July 5, born in Japan, and I have a descendant named Ryu Fox.

His profile on the website should tell you about me and him."

**Lola: Is that you in Baby Looney Tunes? And are you related to Honey Bunny?**

Lola: "1st question, yes; 2nd question, no but Bugs is."

**What do you all think of Loonatics Unleashed? Would you like to meet them?**

Bugs: 1st question they're pretty cool; 2nd question even though we're their ancestors, yea it'd be cool to meet them."

**Who's your best friend?**

Bugs: "Daffy."

Wile: "Xinini."

Mac: "Tosh."

Tosh: "Mac."

Gossamer: "Mr. Duck."

Daffy: "Well there's Speedy."

Speedy: "I'm not your friend."

Daffy: "Then there's that guy who comes to clean the pool."

**Lola: Do you hate your Looney Tunes Show self?**

Lola: "Yes that girl is such a crazy absent minded person."

**What do you think of Danger Duck's beak? It looks like a shovel!**

Daffy: "I'll have you know my descendant's beak does not look like a shovel."

Xinini: "It actually kinda does Daffy."

Daffy: "Who asked you, you despicable Japanese fox?"

**Where are your parents in Baby Looney Tunes?**

Bugs: "Hollywood."

Daffy: "Yea my parents being Duck Dodgers."

**Are baby Petunia and Melissa older if they are rarely seen?**

Bugs: "Melissa, I'm not sure, but Petunia, she was seen in LTS as Porky's GF so she's gotten older."

**Why did Swackhammer question if Michael Jordan was a looney tune but didn't with Lola, is it because she's a cartoon and Michael isn't?**

Bugs: "Well you don't really need to be a cartoon in order to be a looney tune. I mean MJ wasn't one yet he could do most craziest things in this world.

So basically saying, I really don't know why?"

**In Duck Dodgers, who did Daffy murder…Was it someone from the past, Bugs? Porky?**

Daffy: "Okay first off, even though he can be a bit annoying, why would I kill Bugs? Second why would I kill my own assistant?"

Bugs: "That is a very good point actually. I thought that was a good question."

**Why is Lola in baby Looney Tunes if she met the looney tunes in Space jam?**

Lola: "I honestly don't know. WB can be unpredictable and confusing sometimes."

**Why does Lexi Bunny's ears suddenly stick up when unsuper, when they were down before?**

Lola: "Um I would've asked Lexi herself, but normally they go down when she's sad."

**Whatever happened to Melissa Duck? Did Daffy dump her then met Tina?**

Duck: "Well like Lola said WB can unpredictable and confusing sometimes. I mean they created Tina with a similarity of her but yea.

But you know me and Melissa, we do kinda get into fights all the time so you could say we kinda did have a fallout."

**Daffy: In your future..you will have a new girlfriend called Lyndsey Duck..a clone duck of Lyndsey Longmoore. What do you make of that?**

Daffy: "I'd say awesome and that we'll see what the future holds."

**That's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and as always I will see you guys next time and take it away Porky.**

**Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

**Laters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mac: Oh I say, we have more questions.**

**Tosh: Lovely.**

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

**Sylvester: I dare you to dare Tom and Jerry to kiss on the lips for 30 sec. I got your back man**

Sylvester: "Ho oh man." Sylvester Facetimes with Tom.

Tom: "Hey Sylvester." Everyone snickers.

Sylvester: "Tom, I got a dare for you. You and Jerry on the lips for 30 sec." Tom gets a shock on his face.

Tom: "WHAT?!"

Sylvester: "Got to do it." Tom groans and picks up Jerry and they kiss for 30 sec.

Tom: "There we did it." Jerry gags from the kiss and everyone laughs. "You owe me big time for this Sylvester."

**Bugs: Which was worse? Space Jam or Back in Action?**

Bugs: "Eh I go for Space Jam."

**Tiny Toon Mentors: What are your thoughts on your apprentices?**

Bugs: "My boy really took a lot from me."

Roadrunner: "The little roadrunner sure knows how to outrun."

Wile: "Tch yea."

Sylvester: "That little cat was always a talker."

**Daffy: Read a fanfic. that ships you and Bugs.**

Daffy reads one.

Daffy: "0_0 That just doesn't make a lick of sense."

**Bugs: Did you ever get revenge on Elmer for 'Rabbit Rampage?'**

Bugs: "Not really considering he always would want to get even with me so I just let it slide."

**Daffy: Did you get revenge on Bugs for 'Duck Amuck?'**

Daffy: "I wanted to but WB won't let me."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and as always I will see you guys next time and take it away Porky.**

**Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

**Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Daffy: We gots more.**

** Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

** Think of Furball's shipping Fifi?**

Sylvester: "What? No. Why would that be?"

Bugs: "I think they're perfect."

**Tweety: What do you think of the slight antagonism from Sweetie.**

Tweety: "I honestly don't really care about it really."

**Everyone: Did you go to the Warners' wrap party?**

Bugs: "I sure did."

Xinini: "Yep."

Daffy: "I had nothing better to do so yea."

Tweety: "Besides always being chased by the putty tat, I enjoyed it."

**Tweety: What does it feel like with two 'putty tats' fighting over you?**

Tweety: "It's actually pretty fun seeing cats beat each other just for me."

**Bugs and Lola: What do you think of Buster and Babs' shipping?**

Bugs: "Only thing I could say is they learned a lot from us."

Lola: "Yea Babs really a lot."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and as always I will see you guys next time and take it away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Xinini: Man how many have we had before?**

** Bugs: I don't know but just go along with it.**

** Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

** Bugs: Are you friends with other toons of other channels, like Mickey and Spongebob?**

Bugs: "Mickey, yes; Spongebob, no."

**Mac and Tosh: Have you ever met Chip and Dale? You guys have a lot in common.**

Tosh: "Oh yes we do."

Mac: "They are really fun to be with."

**Bugs: I dare you to eat actual bugs and tell in a deranged way that you are eating yourself.**

Bugs: "Oh God." Bugs picks up a cockroach. "Oh man I don't wanna do this. Okay okay…3…2…1…" He eats and in a deranged way, "Hehehe I'm eating myself." He then gags and throws up in the trash.

**Porky: Do the same, but with pork.**

Porky grabs some pork ribs. "I'm ea-ea-ea-ea-eating myself." He then spits it out. "And I t-t-t-t-taste terrible."

**Pepe: Take a tomato juice bath.**

Pepe: "*sighs* Fine. Bring ze tomatos."

**So that's all for today. Leave your Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and as always I will see you guys next time and take it away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Daffy: Finally more. How long has it been?**

** Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

** Bugs: What was with the weird voice in the Nudnik invasion cartoon? **

Bugs: "Eh I really don't bother with it. I just go along."

**Bugs: Why do you call cartoons and movies pictures?**

Bugs: "Well why not? I mean all the animations and stuff first started out with pictures right. Then came the moving pictures and then the final product."

**Everyone: Have you ever worked with Slappy Squirrel before? 'Cause her backstory was a semi-retired Looney Tune.**

Bugs: "Eh a few times."

Daffy: "Not really."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and as always I will see you guys next time and take it away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

** Everyone: Read 'Looney To The Max' by Marauders4EVR. IT'S HILARIOUS!**

They read it and start laughing.

Bugs: "Wow the person who made this is awesome."

**Bugs: If you could make a witty comment on any celebrity today, who would it be?**

Bugs: "I would go for Megan Fox cause I really like that woman."

**Daffy: Have the Looney Tunes done a Gangnam Style to Harlem Shake videos?**

Daffy: "Probably a few of em."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and as always I will see you guys next time and take it away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

** Everyone: Do the ALS Ice bucket challenge.**

Bugs: "Oy vey."

Xinini: "I was actually expecting that."

Daffy: "Well if I have to do it then I'm calling out my descendant to do it."

Bugs: "Eh we'll all call out to our descendants."

Porky: "Th-th-th-th-this probably won't be fun."

Foghorn: "I'll do it. The cold never bothered me anyway." Everyone takes a bucket of ice

and pours it on them.

Sylvester: "SUFFERIN SUCCOTASH THAT IS COLD!"

Pepe: "Can someone please light a fireplace?"

Lola: "I never want to do this again."

Daffy: "Me either."

**Bugs: Have you ever met Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, Mabel, Wander, or Sylvia before?**

Bugs: "I've actually met Phineas and Wander. Phineas is quite the inventor and Wander, he's cool for adventures."

**Porky: Have you stuttered all your life? Also, watch a video of Lazaro Arbos from American Idol singing 'We are the Champions' by Queen. **

**He stutters and listen to his singing.**

Porky: "P-p-p-pretty much yea." He watches the video. "H-h-h-how can someone who stutters sing so good?"

**Everyone: What is the most successful movie studio today? I say Marvel Studios which by extension is the Walt Disney Company.**

Bugs: "I actually would go for Marvel."

Xinini: "Marvel."

Daffy: "I'd probably say Disney."

Lola: "Marvel most definitely."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and as always I will see you guys next time and take it away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks! By the way that challenge was really cold.**

** Laters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

** Bugs: Have you ever watched Phineas and Ferb and Wander over Yonder, and if so, do you ship Phinabella and WanderxSylvia.**

Bugs: "Yes and yes."

**Everyone: Do you ship any of your apprentices?**

Daffy: "How can you ship your apprentice? He/She's your apprentice."

Xinini: "It is possible, Daffy."

Bugs: "Yea I mean I probably ship my apprentice."

**Everyone: What is your favorite movie Robin Williams starred in?**

Xinini: "Jumanji."

Bugs: "Robots."

Sylvester: "Aladdin."

Lola: "Night at the museum."

**Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Tweety: What do you think of 'The 'New' Tom and Jerry show?**

Bugs: "Honestly I like the original."

Sylvester: "The show's okay."

Tweety: "I like it."

Daffy: "I like all the series of Tom and Jerry."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and as always I will see you guys next time and take it away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

** Everyone: Which Tiny Toons do you ship with who? Personally, I'm a BusterxBabs and FurballxFifi lover.**

Daffy: "I know this may sound weird but I kinda like ElmyeraxMontanaMax."

Bugs: "Yea I actually do think of that most times."

**Everyone: If you could bring back 1 Looney Tunes creator or Director as a toon, which 1 would you choose? I would do Mel Blanc.**

Bugs: "Who else but Mel Blanc?"

Lola: "I know that guy is amazing."

Daffy: "It would be nice to have him."

**Bugs: Go undercover until you can snap a photo of Buster and Babs kissing.**

Bugs: "I actually did get a photo and I got the footage."

* * *

Bugs was in his office looking around the school with his cameras and he came across Babs and Buster as they were talking, smiling, and they began to kiss.

"Bugs: "Gold." He takes a pic.

* * *

**Bugs: If you could revive 1 of the following shows, which would you revive? Pinky and the Brain, Animaniacs, or Tiny Toon Adventures?**

Bugs: "Animaniacs exactly."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and as always I will see you guys next time and take it away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	15. Chapter 15

** Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

** Sylvester and Pepe: Go undercover and get a pic. of Furball and Fifi kissing, AND IT HAS TO BE MUTUAL! NOT FIFI MAULING HIM!**

Sylvester and Pepe head up on a tree and see Furball with Fifi at a restaurant doing spaghetti kiss and later they kiss for real.

Pepe: "Well well." Pepe gets the pic.

Sylvester: "That's my little Furball."

**Bugs and Daffy: Go undercover to try to get Elmyra and Monty to kiss, willingly. Although, I recommend you get help from the Tiny Toons 'cause you'll need all **

**the help you can get.**

Bugs: "Okay Buster just convince to Monty to go to the park and here's flowers for him to give to Elmyra."

Buster: "Alrighty. Hey Monty."

Monty: "What?"

"Come to the fountain. Someone with money wants to see you. And here's flowers. These are her favorites.

Monty: "Fine but only cause you had me at money."

Daffy: "Plucky, I know this may be risky but you'll need to lure Elmyra to the park and here's money for her to give to Monty."

Plucky: "Oh jeez. Hey Elmyra. Follow me to the park. Oh an here's money."

Elmyra: "Ooh okay." Later on Monty and Elmyra bump into each other. "Oh Monty *gasps* my favorite flowers."

Monty: "Who…ever knew…you had money." They blush and they begin to smile and kiss.

Bugs: "Gold." Bugs gets the pic.

Bugs: "It was easier than I thought."

Daffy: "Well yea it was just how I planned it would be."

**Bugs: Have Buster and Babs ever overdid it with public affection?**

Bugs: "Eh kinda but hey how looney can you get?"

**Everyone: Watch Anaconda by Nicki Manaj. (You don't have to watch the actual video. Just look up reviews and what people say about it.**

Xinini: "I really enjoy it."

Bugs: "In my opinion, I like it."

Lola: "I actually wonder how she does all that."

Daffy: "I just find it weird."

Porky: "It-it-it-it-it's okay I guess."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and please favorite/follow and as always I will see you guys next time and **

**take it away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

**Bugs: What was the weirdest thing you've seen on the Looneversity cameras?**

Bugs: "Eh I've seen a lot of weird things and most of them involve Elmyra always dragging someone."

** Pepe: How long were you stranded on the heart shaped island for?**

Pepe: "Just a few days is all."

**Gremlin: Have you watched the 'The Twiglight Zone' episode 'Nightmare at 20,000 feet'?**

Gremlin: "Yea and it was okay."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, Comments, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to favorite/follow and as always I will see you guys next time **

**and take it away Porky.**

**Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

**Laters!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan and Guest**

**Everyone: Do any of you ship Dot and Skippy? Rita and Runt?**

**Fan**

Bugs: "I do."

Xinini: "Yep."

Lola: "Of course."

**Bugs: What do you think of 'The Looney Tunes Show'?**

Bugs: "Ehhh it's alright really besides the change of some characters including me."

**Tweety: How old are you?'**

Tweety: "I'll never tell."

Sylvester: "Trust me he won't."

**Guest**

**Bugs: I dare you to ****ask Ace to kiss Lexi.**

Bugs: "Okay." He video chats Ace. "Hey man, can you kiss Lexi for me."

Ace: "No probs doc. Lexi." They kiss. "That what you wanted?"

Lexi: "Okay your breath tastes like onions again."

Lola: "Haha that's what I would normally say to you Bugs."

**Everyone: Meet the Loonatics.**

Bugs: "Well if we can travel in the future, we could." Wile then had an idea and created a time machine and they head to the future.

Tech: "Well who do we have here. Wile?"

Wile: "It's Wile E. Coyote. Supergenius."

Ace and Bugs: "What's up doc?"

Lola: "Wow you look amazing."

Lexi: "Thanks you too."

Duck: "Wow look at you. No wonder you didn't get girls in your time."

Daffy: "Me? Look at you. Now that I think about it, your beak does look like a shovel."

Daffy and Duck: "You're despicable."

Taz: "Hi."

Slam: "Hey."

Roadrunner: "Meep meep."

Rev: "How-is-it-I-can-say-actual-words-but-my-ancestor-says-meep-meep? It's-just-weird."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews also don't forget to favorite/follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it**

** away guys.**

** Porky and Pinkster: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Porky: You're a villain?**

** Pinkster: Uhhh…**

** Laters!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Guest**

** Everyone: Change lives with the Loonatics for at least one day.**

Porky: "Y-y-y-y-you mean I have to be a villain."

Bugs: "It'll just be for at least a day."

Porky: "But I d-d-d-d-don't wanna be a villain. It's just not right."

Daffy: "Come on Porky. It'll be fun. Trust me.

Duck: "Tch we'll see."

Pinkster: "This should be entertaining."

Ace: "I wouldn't count on it."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and as always I will see you guys next time and take it away Porky, I mean Pinkster.**

** Pinkster: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	19. Chapter 19

** Questions, Dares, ETC from alvinnascar5**

** Everyone: ****If Space Jam was a racing movie, which racing series would you choose for the movie: NASCAR, IndyCar, or NHRA Mello Yello Drag Racing Series? **

**And how would you each design your racecar's paint scheme? **

** That being said, I dare Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Sylvester, Porky, Foghorn, Taz, Barnyard Dawg, Wile E. Coyote, and Elmer Fudd to design and build their own racecars**

** while Tweety designs and builds the track, and then ****he waves the green flag to start the race. The last one still going wins.**

Bugs: "Well it'd probably be NASCAR, and my car would have flaming carrots."

Daffy: "Tch of course cause you love carrots so much, mine would have my picture so that people will know who I am when I win."

Lola: "Mine would be like Lightning McQueen, I love that car."

Sylvester: "I'd want mine with stuff I like to eat, and cats chasing them."

Porky: M-m-m-m-mine would just be simple: A red colored design w-w-w-w-with a number 5 on it."

Foghorn: "Mine would be flames so ladies could say I'm "hot." *sizzle*

Taz: "Look like Tasmanian Devil design."

Barnyard Dawg: "I like the Dinoco Strip Weathers car."

Wile: "Mine doesn't really matter, just as long as I can be fast."

Elmer: "Guns so I can get that screwy rabbit."

They build their cars and get ready for the race.

Tweety: "And GO!" At the end Lola manages to win.

Lola: "WOOHOO! I WON!"

Bugs: "Way to go, Lola!"

Daffy: "She only got lucky."

Elmer: "Oooh I would've won myself if she hadn't gotten in my way."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews also don't forget to favorite/follow if you're enjoying the Q&A and as always I will see **

**you guys next time and take it away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Questions, Dares, ETC from alvinnascar5**

**If Space Jam was a racing movie and involved NASCAR, which NASCAR driver that is still racing today would you all recruit like you all did with Michael Jordan?**

Everyone: "James Hylton."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it **

**away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan and alvinnascar5**

**Fan**

**Everyone: Where were you when 9/11 happened? What were you thinking? What do you think of the progress that has been made since then?**

Bugs: "Well when I think of 9/11, I think of that day that those towers were destroyed by those planes and those people who were I gotta say I would feel sorry if no

one survived."

Lola: "Yea that is sad."

Daffy: "If I was there and that was gonna happen, I would've ran out the second it did."

**alvinnascar5**

**Everyone: the 2014 Chase for the Sprint Cup is set! Here are the 16 drivers going for the Sprint Cup title. Brad Keselowski, Dale Earnhardt Jr., Jeff Gordon, **

**Jimmie Johnson, Joey Logano, Kevin Harvick, Carl Edwards, Denny Hamlin, Kyle ****Busch, Kurt Busch, Kasey Kahne, Aric Almirola, A.J. Allmendinger, Matt Kenseth,**

** Ryan Newman, and Greg Biffle! My picks are Kasey Kahne (my favorite), Kurt Busch, Kyle Busch, Kevin Harvick, and Denny Hamlin. Who are YOUR ****picks? You**

** can each pick five drivers.**

Bugs: "I would say Jimmie Johnson, Carl Edwards, Kasey Kahne, Kurt Busch, and Aric Almirola."

Sylvester: "I'd go for Kyle Busch, Denny Hamlin, A.J. Allmendinger, Matt Kenseth, and Ryan Newman."

Lola: "Greg Biffle, Brad Keselowski, Dale Earnhardt, Joey Logano, and Kevin Harvick."

**Dare 1: I dare everyone that was in the racing dare to get paintball gear and have a paintball tournament. Last one remaining on the field wins. Yosemite Sam **

**and Elmer Fudd, you'll need to modify your guns to make sure they work ****like regular paintball guns. Everyone wear paintball armor for protection, and wear **

**full-face helmets to keep your heads safe!**

They get their paintball gear and prepare for battle. In the end Elmer wins.

Elmer: "Yay I won. And I got even with that screwy rabbit!

**Dare 2: I dare Bugs and Lola to have a sing-off to see who is the better singer. Lola sings Shadows of the Night by Pat Benatar, and Bugs to sing Born To Be **

**Wild by Steppenwolf. Second-place has to do what the winner wants for a week.**

Lola: "Well alright then."

Bugs: "Okay. (Course I wanna lose this just be Lola's servant)"

Lola was up first.

_We're running with the shadows of the night__  
__So baby take my hand, it'll be all right__  
__Surrender all your dreams to me tonight__  
__They'll come true in the end_

_You said, oh girl, it's a cold world__  
__When you keep it all to yourself__  
__I said, you can't hide on the inside__  
__All the pain you've ever felt__  
__Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back__  
__'Cause we got nobody else_

_We're running with the shadows of the night__  
__So baby take my hand, it'll be all right__  
__Surrender all your dreams to me tonight__  
__They'll come true in the end_

_You know that sometimes, it feels like__  
__It's all moving way too fast__  
__Use every alibi and words you deny__  
__That love ain't meant to last__  
__You can cry tough, baby__  
__It's all right__  
__You can let me down easy__  
__But not tonight_

_We're running with the shadows of the night__  
__So baby take my hand, it'll be all right__  
__Surrender all your dreams to me tonight__  
__They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the shadows of the night__  
__So baby take my hand, it'll be all right__  
__Surrender all your dreams to me tonight__  
__They'll come true in the end_

_And now the hands of time are standin' still__  
__Midnight angel, won't you say you will_

_We're running with the shadows of the night__  
__So baby take my hand, it'll be all right__  
__Surrender all your dreams to me tonight__  
__They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the shadows of the night__  
__So baby take my hand, it'll be all right__  
__Surrender all your dreams to me tonight__  
__They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the shadows of the night__  
__So baby take my hand, it'll be all right__  
__Surrender all your dreams to me tonight__  
__They'll come true in the end_

Bugs was next.

_Get your motor runnin'__  
__Head out on the highway__  
__Lookin' for adventure__  
__And whatever comes our way__  
__Yeah Darlin' go make it happen__  
__Take the world in a love embrace__  
__Fire all of your guns at once__  
__And explode into space_

_I like smoke and lightning__  
__Heavy metal thunder__  
__Racin' with the wind__  
__And the feelin' that I'm under__  
__Yeah Darlin' go make it happen__  
__Take the world in a love embrace__  
__Fire all of your guns at once__  
__And explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child__  
__We were born, born to be wild__  
__We can climb so high__  
__I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild__  
__Born to be wild_

Foghorn: "Bugs, you were, I say, you were good but…"

Mac: "I really got to go for Lola."

Tosh: "Yea same here."

Lola: "Well looks like I win."

Bugs: "You sure did. Your majesty." Lola giggles.

**Dare 3: I dare Sylvester to go one day without trying to catch Tweety. Sylvester, if you make it through the day, Tweety will give you your reward: Two big **

**bowls of milk and tuna!**

Sylvester: "Fine but only cause you had me at two bowls of milk and tuna."

**Dare 4: I dare Wile to build the most difficult model ever known to exist. If he completes the dare, he will win a trophy made entirely out of everything that's on**

** a sandwich.**

Wile tries but fails.

Bugs: "Ehhh, that's typical."

Xinini: "Quite."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it**

** away Porky.**

**Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

**Laters!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Questions, Dares, ETC from alvinnascar5**

**Bugs, Sylvester, and Lola, four drivers have been eliminated from Chase contention: A.J. Allmendinger, Kurt Busch, Greg Biffle, and Aric Almirola. So that means**

** Bugs lost two drivers (Busch and Almirola), Sylvester lost one driver ****(Allmendinger), and Lola lost one driver (Biffle). However, Keselowski and Logano won at**

** Chicagoland and Loudon, giving Lola two wins. In fact, THREE of her drivers were re-seeded in the first three spots: Keselowski first, Logano ****second, and Harvick **

**third. Lola's on fire right now. Keep it going, and one of your drivers just might win. Now for some questions. I have no dares right now.**

**First question is for Tweety and Sylvester. What are some activities you like to do as friends when you two aren't chasing each other? (Same question for Wile **

**and Road Runner)**

Tweety: "Well we sometimes like to relax on the beach."

Sylvester: "And most times we just mess with Granny."

Wile: "Me and Runner, we just hang out around the desert and talk about all the crazy stuff we do."

**Lola, when did you first start liking basketball? By the way, in Space Jam, I noticed that your basketball number on your uniform was 10, just like NASCAR driver **

**Danica Patrick, who currently runs that number in the Sprint Cup ****Series.**

Lola: "Alright then. Um I first started liking basketball when I went to my first basketball game, Lakers vs Magic. Afterwards I began to play it myself and tryout in teams and I

then liked to play basketball."

**Bugs, if you were to race in the Daytona 500 or the Indianapolis 500, which would you choose and why, or would you try to go for both?**

Bugs: "Indianapolis 500 because I would really love to race in Indiana especially with the people who had the consecutive wins."

**Wile, if you could play in the MLB World Series, NFL Super Bowl, or the NBA Finals, which would you choose and why?**

Wile: "NBA Finals because well I played basketball before with Michael Jordan and we won before so yea."

**Daffy, what's your favorite movie and TV show that you like to watch and why?**

Daffy: "Favorite TV show, Steve St. James because I love all the action, especially with the coffee kick. Movie, Guardians of the Galaxy because I love the woman Gamora.

She's amazing."

**That's all I have for now.**

**So that's all for today and man it's been a long since this Looney Tunes Q&A. As always Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to **

**Favorite/Follow and I will see you guys next time and take it away, Porky.**

**Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

**Laters!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Fan**

**Everyone: What's your favorite NASCAR track? Mine is Talladega.**

Xinini: "Hey same here."

Bugs: "Sonoma."

Daffy: "Dover."

Lola: "Watkins."

Wile: "Bristol."

Sylvester: "Talladega."

**Bugs: What is the most hilarious blooper your cast mates made?**

Bugs: "When Yosemite Sam had that last rocket on his back that wasn't on the cake from my anniversary and he began flying around like crazy."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it **

**away, Porky.**

**Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

**Laters!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Questions, Dares, ETC from alvinnascar5 and Myself**

** alvinnascar5**

**Question for all: What were your initial thoughts when in 2011, 20-year old rookie Trevor Bayne won the 2011 Daytona 500? And what was it like seeing the 2012**

** Daytona 500, including the bizarre incident where Juan Pablo ****Montoya spun out after something on the car broke during a caution and hit one of the safety truck in**

** turn 3?**

Xinini: "The 2011 Daytona 500 was pretty cool."

Daffy: "Yea I guess it was cool that Trevor won."

Lola: "And that 2012 Daytona 500, I just gotta say, I feel sorry."

Bugs: "Totally."

**Myself**

**Everyone: Top favorite genre(s) and song(s)**

Xinini: "Pop and Hip-Hop and my most favorite song, out of all others, Let it Go from Frozen."

Wile: "Yea same here."

Daffy: "Tch overrated. Mine is Rock and Roll and my favorite is I Will Not Bow."

Lola: "Mine would have to be pop and my favorite song, What Makes You Beautiful. Especially when I hear Bugs sing it."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Questions, Dares, ETC from ronin warriors fanatic**

**Bugs****: ****1. Would you enjoy traveling with the tenth doctor, and 2; If you encountered a dalek, how would you trick it?**

Bugs: "First question I possibly would. Second questions same as I do with others out to get me."

**Daffy: Go to the Dragon ball z universe, and piss off vegeta until he explodes**

Daffy heads to the world and keeps babbling on to Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Ok that's it! Final Flash!"

Daffy: "Mother…"

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it **

**away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Questions, Dares, ETC from alvinnascar5 and Myself**

** alvinnascar5**

**Bugs, Lola, and Sylvester, four more drivers have been eliminated from Chase contention. Bugs, you lost two more drivers (Johnson and Kahne), Sylvester lost**

** one driver (Kyle Busch), and Lola lost one driver (Dale Earnhardt Jr.). Bugs, you have ONE driver remaining, which means if Edwards does NOT advance to the**

** championship round for Homestead-Miami, you're out. Sylvester and Lola, you two each have THREE drivers remaining. But it's still anyone's race. And no**

** surprise here: All three of Lola's remaining drivers won the past three races: Logano in Kansas, Harvick in Charlotte, and Keselowski in Talladega. Lola is**

** dominating! But Sylvester, Newman's car failed post-race inspection because the rear of the car was found to be TOO LOW. If Newman gets hit with a 35-point **

**penalty, that could knock him out and put Kahne right back in. Now for some questions.****For all: Are you all fans of comedian Jeff Dunham and which of his Comedy**

** Central specials is your favorite and which of his characters are your favorites and why?**

Bugs: "Not really a fan."

Lola: "Nah."

Xinini: "No."

Daffy: "I love him. My favorite special would have to be Happy Freaking Hallowiener and my favorite character is Achmed the Dead Terrorist because of the "Silence! I kill you!"

**For Tweety, Sylvester, Elmer, Bugs, Lola, and Daffy: If you were given a chance to be a contestant on either Wheel Of Fortune or Jeopardy!, which would you **

**choose and why?**

Tweety: "Wheel of Fortune because I love how they yell it. Wheel of Fortune!"

Sylvester: "I go for Jeopardy because I love the winnings."

Elmer: "Jeopardy because of winnings."

Bugs: "Wheel of Fortune because I love the hostesses."

Lola: "Wheel of Fortune because I love the hosts."

Daffy: "Wheel of Fortune because I love spinning wheels."

** Myself**

** Anyone: Things to do in your free time?**

Bugs: "Just chill and eat carrots and date Lola."

Lola: "Date Bugs."

Daffy: "Mess with Elmer."

Xinini: "Date Wile."

Wile: "Date Xinini."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it **

**away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Questions, Dares, ETC from ronin warriors fanatic, Fan, and Myself**

**ronin warriors fanatic**

**I dare Bugs, Lola, and Tom the cat to watch one episode of Cardfight Vanguard, and critique it**

They watch it.

Bugs: "I think it's pretty good."

Lexi: "The animation, cardfighting, amazing."

Tom: "But it's with cards. I would've used something like devices or something."

**Fan**

**Everyone: Who do you want to win the World Series? Giants or Royals?**

Bugs: "Giants."

Duck: "Royals."

Sylvester: "Royals."

Lola: "Giants."

**Myself**

**Best dating moment**

Bugs: "When me and Lola went to a basketball game and she beat up one of the people who were harassing me."

Duck: "When me and Tina went to a beauty pageant and I watched be all beautiful."

Pepe: "When me and my pigeon Penelope had our first kiss."

Foghorn: "When me and, I say, me and my girls were dancing around in a club."

Porky: "When me a-a-a-and Petunia went on our first date."

Xinini: "When me and my coyote fiancé went to a carnival and rode on that huge rollercoaster though he had to lie down for a few hours. Couldn't handle the excitement."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it **

**away, Porky.**

**Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

**Laters!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Questions, Dares, ETC from ronin warriors fanatic, Fan, dudeofsentai, Guest, and Myself**

** ronin warriors fanatic**

**Bugs: Out of all your friends, which ones are your notps, brotps, otps, ot3, and just regular ships? **

Bugs: "My notp is Daffy/Lola, my brotp is Sylvester/Daffy, my otp is Me/Lola, and ot3…I honestly don't know."

** Lola: If you and bugs had kids, what would they be like?**

Lola: "Some would be aggressive, sassy bunnies like me, and others would be like Bugs."

**Fan**

**Well, the Giants won in Game 7**

Bugs and Lola: "YEA!"

**dudeofsentai**

**Well Lola I think I know the perfect way for you to show your love for bugs, become his personal cheerleader for however long he wants it **

Lola: "Well Bugs?"

Bugs: "Yes."

** Oh and everyone watch my favorite comedy hikounen sentai akibaranger...I AM american btw just in case anyone was wondering I mean I just fought a bandora**

** monster and I love toku BUT STILL!**

They watch the requested show.

Xinini: "That is kinda funny."

Daffy: "Ehhh…"

Sylvester: "Well sufferin succotash this comedy."

**Guest**

**Bugs: Kiss Lola for 60 seconds **

** Daffy: Take a video of it and post it on the internet**

Lola: "Wow…just wow." They kiss and Daffy gets the video and posts it.

**Lola: ****Sing shatter me by Lindsey stirling**

Music comes on.  
_  
__Lola: I pirouette in the dark__  
__I see the stars through me__  
__Tired __mechanical heart__  
__Beats 'til the song disappears_

_[Chorus:]__  
__Somebody shine a light__  
__I'm __frozen __by the fear in me__  
__Somebody make me __feel alive__  
__And shatter me__  
__So cut me from the line__  
__Dizzy__, spinning endlessly__  
__Somebody make me feel alive__  
__And shatter me!_

_[Violin Drop]_

_Shatter me!__  
__Somebody make me feel alive__  
__And shatter me!_

_If only the clockwork could __speak__  
__I wouldn't be so alone__  
__We'd burn every magnet and spring__  
__And spiral into the unknown_

_[Chorus]_

_[Violin Drop]_

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly__  
__There's no one to catch me if I take a dive__  
__I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same__  
__The world is spinning but only in gray__  
__If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly__  
__There's no one to catch me if I take a dive__  
__I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same__  
__The world is spinning but only in gray__  
__(Only...)_

_[Chorus]_

_[Violin Drop:]__  
__Me...!__  
__Shatter me!__  
__Somebody make me feel alive__  
__And shatter me!_

**Myself**

** Songs you feel represent you or in a couple**

Bugs: "Me and Lola, Accidentally in Love."

Daffy: "Myself, I Just Can't Wait to be King."

Xinini: "Me, Let it Go, Me and Wile, Love Will Find a Way."

Penelope: "For me Take a Hint because there can be guys I don't like that won't leave me alone."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it**

** away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Questions, Dares, ETC from dudeofsentai and Myself**

**Well Lola I bet you thought I meant the cheerleader thing as a metaphor well...NOPE I sent you the uniform and pom poms but I did it with a giant slingshot so yeah**

** DUCK AND COVER! So the colors are blue and gold because those are the only ones I could find but seriously you might wanna duck now cause they are moving **

**pretty fast**

Lola sees them and duck for cover as they crash through from the window.

Lola: "Well that's a great way…to send stuff. Thanks…" she tries them on. "How do I look?"

Bugs: "Like a d- *covers his mouth* I mean like a pretty little cheerleader."

Lola: "Thanks. Mind if I do a cheer for you?"

Bugs: "Go ahead." She gets her pom poms.

Lola: "B-U-G-S-B-U-N-N-Y

What's the spell, you guessed it

Bugs Bunny so handsome and majestic." She jumps onto Bugs' arms.

Bugs: "I like it."

Lola: "I thought you would."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it **

**away Porky**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	30. Chapter 30

** Questions, Dares, ETC from ronin warriors fanatic, dudeofsentai, and Myself**

** ronin warriors fanatic**

**Foghorn: Annoy a random dalek**

** Daffy: Record it on Bug's camera**

Foghorn walks up to a dalek and starts rambling and nagging about how the dalek can be while Daffy was recording until…

Dalek: "AAAAAHHHHH SHUT UP!" It blasts Foghorn.

Duck: "That is pure gold."

**dudeofsentai**

**Well Lola I hope you are ready to take on the responsibility of being a cheerleader and since you have never been a cheerleader before I should probably explain**

** them well there are steps to becoming an OFFICIAL cheerleader I will give them to you step 1 you have to make a vow to NEVER put down the pom poms step 2**

** if Bugs is doing something you have to cheer for him step 3 be the pom poms...I don't even get that one though oh and sorry about the window I forgot the stuff**

** was in a box**

Lola: "It's fine really."

Duck: "Fine?! You know there can be bugs flying around here. And I HATE bugs."

**Myself**

** Favorite video game console and any favorite video game**

Xinini: "PS4 and Kingdom Hearts."

Wile: "PS4 and Kingdom Hearts."

Daffy: "Wii U and Legend of Zelda."

Sylvester: "XBOX ONE and Call of Duty."

Bugs: "PS4 and Watchdog."

Lola: "PS4 and Assassins' Creed."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it**

** away Porky.**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Questions, Dares, ETC from ronin warriors fanatic, dudeofsentai, and alvinnascar5**

**ronin warriors fanatic**

**Bugs: Have a pokemon battle against Daffy.**

They battle.

Bugs: "Go Pikachu!"

Daffy: "Oh yea. Go Magikarp." In the end Bugs wins easily.

Daffy: "Beginner's luck."

**Daffy: Duck season**

Daffy: "Oh no you don't. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to bring up the past of when the whole "Rabbit season, Duck season" thing happened and then I screw

up and get shot."

Bugs: "Eh you're right. It's Rabbit Season."

Daffy: "Oh no YOU don't rabbit. It's obviously Duck Season so fire." Elmer shoots him. "You're despicable."

**dudeofsentai**

**Well I hope you are taking the advice I gave you to heart Lola cause from the looks of it Bugs is gonna want you to be his cheerleader for a LONG time I mean**

** look at him he is drooling! And well I honestly feel Daffy deserves to feel the love to so I convinced Tina to do the same thing for him too**

**Oh and Lola I just sent someone to teach you how to do cheerleading I mean you're already pretty good but since you have never really done it she is the best **

**cheerleader I have EVER seen she should be here at any moment so carry on**

Daffy: "Alright well come on guys. Do a little cheer for us."

Both: "B-U-G-S B-U-N-N-Y  
D-A-F-F-Y D-U-C-K

Bugs and Daffy our boyfriends yay!"

Tina: "Yea they can be crazy."

Lola: "And sometimes very braggy."

Both: "But we don't care and do you know why?

Cause no one loves them better than you and I."

**alvinnascar5**

**All: What was your take on the post-race fight that occurred between Jeff Gordon and Brad Keselowski at Texas Motor Speedway on Sunday?**

Xinini: "Only thing I can say is why?"

Daffy: "I think the fight was worth seeing."

Bugs: "Just imagine if that was Elmer and Yosemite."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Questions, Dares, ETC from dudeofsentai**

**well I have good news and bad news good news that person I told you girls about should be here any minute now bad news you may end up losing another window**

** in the process she likes to make an entrance...sorry hey on the bright side I now have a uniform and pom poms for Tina oh and Tina your colors are green and **

**gold...it seemed fitting**

Tina: "Thanks."

**TAKE COVER THE PERSON I TOLD YOU GIRLS ABOUT IS ABOUT TO FLIP THROUGH THE WINDOW AS I SPEAK! SAVE YOURSELVES*he runs into a door* I guess I **

**overreacted**

The girls comes.

Lola: "Okay I know you were just wanting to make an entrance but what is with this window stuff I mean there's shards of glass and you could easily cut yourself. Just saying."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it **

**away Porky**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Questions, Dares, ETC from dudeofsentai and Myself**

**Well I hope that girl is teaching you two how to be the best darn cheerleaders possible and besides she might give you guys something to do if you don't get to**

** many questions so there's that so anyways what has she taught you girls so far?**

Tina: "yea she's been teaching us how to do some acrobatic tricks and stuff and how she does it is amazing."

Lola: "Yea it is. And after practicing we managed to get the hang of it."

**Myself**

** Everyone: Play FNAF**

They play.

Bugs: "Okay so I have to conserve power and not get killed by these three animatronics. Well the bunny looks a bit creepy there."

Daffy: "Woah they got ducks in this game? Finally a duck in something that seems interesting."

Porky: "*hears a laugh* W-w-w-what's that laugh? I could've sworn I h-h-h-heard a laugh."

Xinini: "Uh what's that animatronic in the curtain?" After minutes of playing.

Bugs: "*gets killed by the bunny* OH! Hi! What's up, doc?!"

Daffy: "*sees the duck in the light* hey ducky girl. Looking kinda fierce there huh? Well sorry but you can't eat here *Gets killed by the duck* GAAH! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

Porky: "*hears the laugh again* I'm t-t-t-telling you I hears a-*gets killed by the bear* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THAT I-I-I-IS ONE SCARY LOOKING BEAR!"

Xinini: *Sees the open curtain with no one there* Where's the fox? *Looks to the west hall* He runs! *Gets killed by the fox* Not cool dude."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it **

**away Porky**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks! And that is a scary bear…**

** Laters!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Questions, Dares, ETC from alivinnascar5, dudeofsentai, Myself**

**alvinnascar5**

**Bugs, Sylvester, and Lola, four more drivers have been eliminated from Chase contention: Jeff Gordon, Brad Keselowski, Matt Kenseth, and Carl Edwards. Bugs**

** lost one driver (Edwards), Sylvester lost one driver (Kenseth), and Lola lost one driver (Keselowski). Bugs, I'm sorry, but all your drivers have been eliminated,**

** which means you are out of the running for the championship. So that leaves Lola and Sylvester with four drivers remaining: Hamlin and Newman (Sylvester), **

**and Harvick and Logano (Lola). The highest-finishing driver out of those four will be the champion. Now for questions.**

**Everyone: With Thanksgiving coming up, what is the one thing each of you are thankful for?**

Bugs: "I'm thankful for being an actor in TV shows and movies."

Daffy: "I'm thankful for being a star."

Sylvester: "I'm thankful for my son Junior."

Tweety: "I'm thankful for not being eaten."

Pepe: "I'm thankful for love especially avec mon cherie Penelope."

**dudeofsentai**

**Well Tina I hope you like your uniform and pom poms cause I am spending A LOT of money on you girls so you can cheer on your boyfriends so I want you girls to**

** squeeze in as many cheers for your boyfriends as POSSIBLE and make sure they all use the pom poms so I don't feel like I wasted my money**

They start cheering with the uniforms and pom poms.

Bugs: "Hubba…"

Daffy: "Hubba…"

Tina and Lola: "Boyfriends that's right! Boyfriends!"

Lola: "A bunny."

Tina: "A duck."

Both: "Our boyfriends." They start doing acrobatics.

Lola: "The bunny so charming and so dang tall  
But always treats me like a doll."

Tina: "The duck so cool yet somewhat hypocrite  
Still the greatest who doesn't get me in a fit."

Both: "Boyfriends that's right! Boyfriends!"

Lola: "A bunny."

Tina: "A duck."

Both: "Our boyfriends. That's right!" Bugs and Daffy faint from excitement.

**Myself**

** What are you going to do for Thanksgiving**

Bugs: "Spend time with family."

Duck: "Go to a movie with Tina and her family."

Xinini: "Hang with mine and Wile's family."

Sylvester: "Have dinner with Tweety."

Porky: "Just h-h-h-have dinner by myself."

**So that's all for today. Keep the Questions, Dares, ETC in the reviews and don't forget to Favorite/Follow and as always I will see you guys next time and take it**

** away Porky**

** Porky: Th-th-th-th-that's all, Folks!**

** Laters!**


End file.
